Grogar
Grogar is a male ram and one of the two main antagonists of Season 10: March of the Oni (the other being the Omega). He is an ancient tyrant who forms an alliance of villains to defeat the Mane Six and the Ninja and take over Ninjago and Equestria. History Early Life Grogar was once the supreme ruler of the land that would be later called Equestria. Wielding a powerful artifact known as the Bewitching Bell, he created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron hoof, until he was confronted by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he encounters them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground, but the evil goat manages to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. The rest of the conflict is left unknown due to the interruption by Flurry Heart, but in season 10, it was revealed that Gusty took his magic bell and weakened him. Thus, he was banished. He then spent the next few millennia regaining his lost power, as well as keeping his eye over all of Ninjago and Equestria, awaiting the chance to strike again. After seeing their greatest enemies be defeated by Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd Garmadon and their companions, Grogar comes to the realization that they always fail because Ninjago and Equestria's heroes always work together in harmony against them. This gives him the idea to fight fire with fire and build a legion of villains to finally destroy the Mane Six and the Ninja and conquer both Ninjago and Equestria and formed an alliance with the Omega, the leader of the Oni. The Pillars of Time A Flurry of Emotions Grogar is first mentioned as part of a story called Gusty the Great. March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Grogar is revealed to be real when he summons Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, King Sombra, Pythor, Nadakhan, Cryptor, Clouse, Chen, Samukai, Kozu, the Time Twins and Iron Baron to his underground lair. As the villains explain to Cozy Glow, who is unfamiliar with Grogar, he is a legendary tyrant who once declared himself emperor of a young Equestria, creating foul monsters to wreak havoc across the land until Gusty the Great took his mystical bell and banished him, leaving him weakened. Similarly for the Omega, he wanted to rule all the Sixteen Realms until Firstbourne destroyed his staff for good, thus banishing him and all the Oni to Oblivion. Having spent the past millennia recovering their strength and observing their fellow villains' defeats, Grogar and the Omega propose that they work together to overcome the Mane Six and the Ninja and conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. When Sombra objects to this alliance, Grogar makes a proposition: he can either retake the Crystal Empire on his own, or inevitably fail and suffer the consequences if he still refuses to submit. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Grogar and the Omega witness Sombra's demise at the Mane Six's hands from his crystal ball, which they show to the other villains as a warning to secure their loyalty to them. Frenemies As Grogar and the Omega are working, Cozy Glow and Iron Baron approach them and tattle on Tirek for leaving food out, Tirek quickly approaching Grogar and telling him not to trust anything they say afterward; though Grogar is quick to point out that he already doesn't trust anything that they say. Chrysalis approaches Grogar and impatiently asks when they are going to attack. Then, for Nadakhan and Chen asked the Omega if Baron doesn’t want to listen to their advice. Grogar and the Omega inform the villains that they are leaving and demand that they all stop fighting and find a way to work together so that they can accomplish their goals. However, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, Chen, Clouse, Pythor, Cryptor, Acronix, Krux, Kozu, Samukai, Nadakhan and Iron Baron argue about what the best way to be a villain is. They return to see this, and, upset to see they have not yet resolved their differences, decide to send them off on a mission to retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell and the Omega’s staff from Mt. Everhoof so that they can learn to work together. The villains fight over who should lead the mission based on their previous feats, only for Grogar to angrily overpower and remind them that they all failed before and cannot work alone. He reveals about how Gusty the Great stole his bell (since she could not take on Grogar face-to-face) and how Firstboune destroyed his staff (possibly where he and the other Oni were banished) and hid them on top of the mountain that is impossible to get to. After that, thirteen villains work together to retrieve the bell, they decide to betray them together. Returning to Grogar and the Omega, the three trick him into thinking the bell isn't where he said it was. They get angry, but nonetheless are glad that the thirteen worked together. Unknown to them, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, Chen, Clouse, Pythor, Cryptor, Acronix, Krux, Kozu, Samukai, Nadakhan and Iron Baron, in reality, have kept the bell and his staff for themselves. The Summer Sun Setback Grogar and the Omega go out to find another source of power since their minions "failed" to recover the Bewitching Bell and his staff for them. While he was gone, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, Chen, Clouse, Pythor, Cryptor, Acronix, Krux, Kozu, Samukai, Nadakhan and Baron go to the Canterlot Archives to steal information on how to use the bell themselves, finding a book all about it. When Grogar and the Omega return, they tell their cohorts that they had found another source of power and will leave again the next day to claim it. The Ending of the End: The Fall Grogar acquires a new artifact of power to defeat the Mane Six and the Ninja, but Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek enact their plan to betray him with the power of the Bewitching Bell. When they use the bell to drain his magic, he is revealed to have been Discord in disguise all along, having pretended to be the real Grogar in a misguided effort to create a final challenge for Twilight and her friends to overcome and boost their confidence. Illustrations of the real Grogar appear in the book from the Canterlot Archives. Appearance Grogar is a large ram with red eyes, blue fur, a white mane, white tail and eyebrows, long blue horns and sharp fangs protruding from the bottom of his mouth. He wears a red collar with big, golden studs and a single chain link at the center where his magic bell once was. Personality Grogar is one of the most, if not the most, vile creatures Equestria has ever faced. His cruelty is enough to intimidate the other villains into submission. He is also extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge, and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off. He will not tolerate disobedience, however, and refuses to bring back Sombra after he turned his back on him and failed to conquer Equestria by himself. Unlike the majority of villains in the series, Grogar does not underestimate the Mane Six and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success. Relationships The Omega Grogar is the Omega’s best friend and his powerful companion, in order to stop the Mane Six and the Ninja and conquer the two realms. Goals *Conquer all the Sixteen Realms with the Omega *Destroy the Mane 6 and the Ninja Powers and Abilities *'Fear Empowerment': According to legend, Grogar grows more powerful with fear, which explains why he created monsters to terrorize the land. *'Intimidation': To compliment his ability to absorb fear energy, Grogar is capable of intimidating even powerful individuals such as Tirek and Chrysalis into serving him. *'Longevity': Grogar is an ancient creature that has lived for over thousands of years, to the point where even incredibly old individuals like Lord Tirek thought he was just an old legend. *'Magic': Grogar is an extremely powerful magic-user. He used to rely on his magical bell before it was taken from him, but he has adapted without it. Even a small sample of his magic was enough to empower Tirek into a form he took when he absorbed the magic of several unicorns. **'Monster Creation': Grogar created many abominable beasts to aid in his rule over Equestria. It is unknown if he could actually control them or not. **'Clairvoyance': Grogar can use his crystal ball to see and watch over anything or anyone in Equestria. **'Teleportation': Grogar can summon anyone he wishes to his fortress from anywhere in Equestria, from the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest to even the magically-sealed Tartarus, or he can send them away else-where like when he sent King Sombra to the Crystal Empire when he refused to work for him. **'Necromancy': Grogar is also capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra. **'Telekinesis': Grogar can use telekinetic constructs of yellow-black energy to bind his victims, as he with his minions when they continued to bicker. **'Energy Blasts': Grogar can shoot a large beam of dark energy from his horns that can blow a hole in the wall. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 7: The Pillars of Time *109. "A Flurry of Emotions" (mentioned) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" (mentioned) Trivia *Grogar is one of the most powerful antagonists to ever feature in MLP, being able to transform Tirek into his empowered state with just a fraction of his own power and being feared by all villains of the MLP franchise - this puts him above even Tirek (he is likely still below Discord but Discord has a unique place as a character whose morality often shifts, making him debatable as an antagonist (especially in later seasons). **The Hageman Brothers shared that the tenth season will feature most powerful villains that Ninjago and Equestria has never faced by tweet. *Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Lord Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *Along with the Omega, he is the third major villain to be the main antagonist of the whole season, the first being the Overlord, the second is Starlight Glimmer and the third being Cozy Glow. The later villains are Aspheera and the Vex the Formless in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. *This version of Grogar is revealed to be a Necromancer after bringing King Sombra back to life. This is due to the common misconception with his G1 counterpart being a Necromancer, which he is not. *Grogar is possibly the oldest villain in Friendship is Magic thus far, due to his legend predating even Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek's time (though he is still likely not as old as Discord). *Due to his claim that he created the monsters that exist in Equestria, it is possible that he was responsible for many of the magical creatures previously seen in the series, such as the Cockatrice, Chimera, and the Bugbear. *Given that Season 10 was set to be the final season of Masters of Friendship, it is likely that he will be the final antagonist of the entire series. **However, Tommy Andreasen said that the final antagonists are Aspheera and Vex the Formless in the following season, so this is proven false. *It is possible that Grogar was previously known as Emperor Grogar when he was in power. *He is the second antagonist to be considered the Big Bad and the overarching antagonist of the entire series, while the rest are just recurring major antagonists, after the Overlord in Season 8. *Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Morro, the Preeminent, Starlight Glimmer, the Dazzlings, Yang, the Storm King, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, the Pony of Shadows, Harumi, Garmadon, the Overlord, Aspheera and Vex the Formless are the only major antagonists who were not summoned by Grogar, due to the Pony of Shadows being trapped in Limbo, the Dazzlings losing their powers and cannot return to the pony world, the Preeminent being drowned due to the giant tidal wave caused by Nya (when she unlocked her True Potential), causing the Cursed Realm to get destroyed, the Storm King had died after getting destroyed as a statue, the Overlord had joined the heroes to defeat the Oni, while the rest were reformed during the time. Aspheera and Vex did not make their debut until Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. *Some fans believe that the "crystal ball" Grogar uses is the actual eye of Arimaspi.